


The Chosen One's Chosen

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many situations like this. There shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One's Chosen

When Neville was nervous, he worried his bottom lip. You could see a flash of white as his teeth bit down. His jaw worked until his lip slipped back out of his teeth' grip. Harry reached out and ran a soothing finger over the abused flesh.

Neville startled, as if he only just realised he wasn't alone, that Harry was there with him. "I'm sorry, I – I was somewhere else for a moment."

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go in? Do you really want me to come in with you? I can wait here, you know." Harry was feeling terribly nervous all of a sudden.

"No, come with me, please? I want to do this. It's – it's important. To me anyway."

"Let's go then." Harry opened the door and let Neville pass. He closed the door behind him and stood uncertainly with the handle still in hand. Neville had crossed the room and was sitting down on one of beds.

"Mum," he heard Neville's quiet voice, "I've brought someone with me I would like you to meet."

The woman next to Neville looked in the opposite direction and, for all Harry could tell, hadn't even heard her son address her. This didn't seem to bother Neville in the slightest as he proceeded, "This is my boyfriend Harry, Mum."

Neville looked up and beckoned Harry to come over. Harry didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to just run away. He ached for his lover, and really wasn't sure whether it was always better to have parents who were alive. Harry knew how important it was to Neville to tell his mother about his relationship with him, and that was why he was here: for Neville. His emotions warred inside him as Harry crossed the room.

Neville's mother was looking out the window and humming quietly to herself as Neville told her what had happened since his last visit. Harry was awkwardly seated on a chair nearby, hoping this whole thing would be over soon. He just didn't deal well with situations like this. Not that there were many situations like this. There shouldn't be.

Harry watched as Neville took his mother's hand in one of his own, stroking it lightly with the other. He brushed her hair out of her face, all the while talking to her in a quiet and calm voice.

Harry felt his heart swell with love and pride. It had been the understanding they'd found in the other that had drawn them toward each other after the war. It was times like now though when Harry knew that he had done the right thing in choosing Neville.  



End file.
